<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sweet creature by strawbxrry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668176">sweet creature</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbxrry/pseuds/strawbxrry'>strawbxrry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Roleplay - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Snowball Fight, Studying, i need a s/o asap pls, i wrote this as therapy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbxrry/pseuds/strawbxrry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Slow down, speedrunner,” The person laughed. Karl instantly recognized it as Sapnap’s voice. He glanced up, breathing heavily in time with Sapnap. “Did you see where Dream went? He just tried to shove an icicle down my shirt. Where the hell do you think he even got a fucking icicle-”</p>
<p>Karl cut him off with a haste kiss on his lips, pulling back quickly and smiling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, dream - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sweet creature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A snowball fight wasn’t exactly where Karl thought he’d be spending his Thursday night after spending hours in the library, especially considering it was a school night. He’d been hauled up on the second floor of the building since early afternoon studying for his finals. It was nearly Winter break, just a short week until Christmas, and all of his professors were trying to cram in work before the students went home to their families for three weeks. </p>
<p>The morning had started with just him and George at a small table in the back of the library, politely ignoring each other in favor of the mountains of papers they had to annotate and read for their respective classes. Around 1, Sapnap had called Karl, asking where he was and if he wanted to get lunch. Karl had gloomily let his boyfriend down, saying he had to study. Sapnap, ever the gracious, had offered to bring Karl lunch instead. To which the latter had happily accepted. </p>
<p> Sapnap had shown up 45 minutes later with a chicken quesadilla and Dream in tow. The two of them slid into chairs next to Karl and George. Dream proofread one of Karl’s essays, and Sapnap completed a packet of problems from one of his coding classes. </p>
<p>At around 3:30, George announced that Quackity was on his way with Bad and Skeppy. The trio had pulled up another set of chairs and pulled out their own work. Just after the last bit of the group had shown up, Karl could feel his brain begin to fizzle out. A solid 4 and a half hours of work would do that to a person. He put his laptop and papers away before leaning his head on Sapnap’s shoulder. The latter of the town removed his left hand from where it was holding his paper in place and moved it to rest on Karl’s thigh, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles. Karl smiled, feeling an easy calm wash over him.</p>
<p>Karl didn’t remember falling asleep, but when he felt Sapnap nudge his side gently he knew he must have. He blinked the tiredness from his eyes and raised his hands above his head to stretch.</p>
<p>“C’mon, Bug,” Sapnap said softly, holding his hand out to help Karl up. “We’re gonna go to Dream’s and order pizza.” Karl blinked at him sleepily, his cheeks reddening slightly at the sweet nickname. He looped his hand with Sapnap’s and hauled himself up. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and followed him down the stairs and outside. </p>
<p>Apparently, the rest of the group had beat them outside and were marvelling at the mass amount of snow that had fallen while they were all inside. Skeppy had picked up a sizable handful of it and was now packing it into a ball. He creeped up behind Dream and smashed it on top of his head. Dream froze and whipped around. “You mother fucker!” He laughed, leaning down and quickly conjuring his own snowball as Skeppy made a break for it. Karl and Sapnap laughed from the spot near the library steps before a loud smack! Interrupted their moment of serenity. Karl looked down to see a splatter of snow on the chest of Sapnap’s navy blue coat. He looked up to see Quackity standing with a faux-innocent grin on his face. </p>
<p>Karl burst out laughing at Sapnap’s stunned expression. He watched as Sapnap leaned down and picked up a handful of snow. He didn’t react as he expected him to throw it back at Quackity. His laughter silenced as he felt the snow trickle down the back of his own shirt. </p>
<p>“SAPNAP!” He yelped, running away from the other man. </p>
<p>And thus, the fight had broken loose. Each man for themselves. Karl ran behind a tree as he watched George throw a snowball at Dream and then dart to crouch behind a trash can so the blond was left searching for the offender. Karl scooped up snow with his gloved hand in the attempt to throw it at George who couldn’t see him from his spot behind the tree. He started to run towards the shorter man, but ran face first into someone instead. </p>
<p>“Slow down, speedrunner,” The person laughed. Karl instantly recognized it as Sapnap’s voice. He glanced up, breathing heavily in time with Sapnap. “Did you see where Dream went? He just tried to shove an icicle down my shirt. Where the hell do you think he even got a fucking icicle-”</p>
<p>Karl cut him off with a haste kiss on his lips, pulling back quickly and smiling. Sapnap looked a little stunned, but a smile quickly spread across his face. He leaned in and kissed Karl again, a little longer and more passionately than the first time.</p>
<p>“Oh George~” They heard dream sing-song from somewhere, causing them to break apart. </p>
<p>“Don’t get too cold, soldier,” Sapnap said sternly, pecking Karl’s lips once more before running away. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>An hour or two later, the group was back at Dream and Sapnap’s apartment with 4 boxes of pizza open on the small coffee table in the living room. Karl was in a pair of his own sweatpants that he’d left in Sapnap’s room after one of his many visits, and one of Sapnap’s sweatshirts. (Despite the many of his own that were also there). He sat snuggly in Sapnap’s lap, the latter’s arms wrapped securely around his middle. He was warm and he was happy tucked in his boyfriend’s arms, their friends surrounding them as a movie played quietly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ty for reading! hope u enjoyed :p</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>